Geno
“I serve… a higher authority…” - Geno, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Geno (whose real name is ♡♪!?) is a warrior from Star Road and one of Mario's partners in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He is sent by "a higher authority" to restore peace to Mario's world. During the events of Super Mario RPG, he teams up with Mario's team, which consists of Mario, Mallow, Princess Toadstool and Bowser and helps them out on their quest to defeat Smithy. In battle, he has high attack, but lower defense. Personality Geno's personality is strongly based on his confidence and attitude. Geno has more of a defiant, heroic attitude. His eagerness to confront the villain may be due to his status as an authority figure from Star Road. He also tends to show more enthusiasm than any other party member. Geno comes off as very powerful from his first appearance as a doll when Gaz attacks using Geno and accidentally hits Mario and knocks him out. However, when Geno tries to fight Bowyer, upon striking Bowyer will say, "Strong you are, but stronger am I!" One of Geno's magic powers is also potentially the most powerful attack in game, Geno Whirl. If timed just right, it deals 9,999 points of damage; if not timed right, it does average damage at best. The skill works only on regular enemies, as well as Yaridovich, Machine Made, and Exor. Although powerful, Geno is quite amiable, quick to make friends with Mario and Mallow. He has a strong sense of duty and responsibility, and his role on Star Road may be analogous to Mario's role in the Mushroom Kingdom. He even worries over the "ownership" of his physical form, and promises to return the body to the home from whence it came. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Geno returns to his allies,like Mallow, he and Mallow are truly going to against his archenemy,Croco of Discord's team. Geno is shocked to here about Mallow's kidnap, he ask Knuckles,Kid,and Black Star to help him to save him after all that. Geno then tells the team that the sixth Utopia Ring is in his favorite place,Star Hill. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Darkmageddon Ultimate Story Geno plays a much different role than he did in Super Mario RPG. He made his first appearance after the events of Ultimate Story 5. He is one of Misty's closest friends who has known her since she was still just the Ocean Princess. Many years ago, Geno lived on another planet with his family and friends. He was the protector of his home world and was always willing to protect all those he loved. One day, an evil entity arrived on his planet. It sought to completely dominate the entire world. Geno stepped up and fought the evil entity. He was able to triumph in the end, however, as a means to spite Geno for defeating him, the evil entity placed a terrible curse on Geno, granting him immortality before departing. However, this meant that he would have to watch his own family and friends, including his wife and children, age and die out with time. He outlived all those that he loved, much to his sadness. From there, he left his home to seek out the evil entity that inflicted the terrible curse on him. He spent many years wondering the universe, seeking out and fighting against this evil entity many times, never being able to out best his enemy. Over the years, Geno had grown to hate his own immortality as well as immortality in general. That is until one day when he arrived on Earth. Upon his arrival, he met Princess Aqualina, guardian of the planet's oceans. He learned that she, too, is an immortal, but for a good reason. As a guardian, she needed to live forever in order to protect the ocean and all those that dwell in it. From this, Geno received a new insight to immortality that he never even thought of and the 2 of them became friends. He learned to no longer think of his own immortality as a curse, but was still saddened from watching his own friends and family wither away with time, so he decided to utilize his friendship with the Ocean Princess to revitalize himself. But much time later, an evil wizard arrived on Earth and nearly destroyed the Ocean Princess. Geno, upon seeing this, became very devastated; however, Ly was able to rescue a small essence of her and intended to store it away within an entire family for many generations, using them to, overtime, strengthen it until she is to be reborn. Geno was relieved to hear this and said that he will wait for her to be resurrected, but he was told that she cannot remember anything from her time as the Ocean Princess. Geno, becoming well aware of that, will keep an eye on her for these many years and reunite with her as soon as she is able to remember him again. Reuniting with Princess Aqualina Geno: "Come find me....Aqualina...." However, when Geno came face-to-face with the very dark entity that ruined his life within another realm, he was overpowered and was knocked unconscious, but before he passed out, he tossed something into the glass-like portal as it shattered while ushering a plea to his friend to find him. Within many worlds, there had been a very mysterious melody that have been playing. No one knows where it came from or who created it, but it could be heard everywhere. When Misty heard the melody, she felt from it a sense of familiarity, almost as though she had heard it before. This, overtime, caused her to fall into a dream-like state that made her inexplicably sleepy, even sometimes falls asleep a few times. At one point, she really fell into a sleep on her chair in the bridge of the Great Fox. She was asleep long enough to hear a voice cry out to her for help. The dream was too much for her to stay asleep from, causing her to wake up abruptly, shouting Geno's name very loudly. All of her friends stared at her. She then left suddenly, saying that she had to leave the Great Fox to retrieve something. Returning to Earth, she morphed into her Princess Form and swam to the deepest depths of the ocean. There, she found a music box. Upon opening it, the box played the same mysterious melody that was being heard everywhere. From that, she developed a nostalgic smile while mentioning Geno's name once. Her friends of the Starfox team arrived to check up on her. They then noticed that she was holding the music box. She then played it for them and realized that it was the melody that appeared everywhere all of a sudden. She told them that it was the melody of Geno, someone that she had met and befriended when she was still the Ocean Princess. From this, the guys realized that she was regaining some of her lost memories. So, they set out to figure out the mystery behind this unusual melody. After they found the music box, which Misty would never let go of, they were able to find readings within different dimensions similar to the tune from the box. They found that the readings were coming from pieces of glass-like materials. They enlisted the help of all those that they have befriended so far to seek out these pieces. After they found all of the pieces of the glass-like material, they were able to find Geno as well as help him to defeat the dark entity once and for all. From there, Geno remained with Misty and her friends as a new member of their group. Relationships Mario Mallow Princess Peach Bowser Princess Rosalina Kyoko Kirigiri Naoto Shirogane Miku Izayoi Smithy Shantae Gallery Kyoko and Geno.png|"Kyoko Kirigiri and Geno" Rosalina and Geno.png|"Rosalina and Geno" Shantae and Geno.png|"Shantae and Geno" Geno and Puppetmon.png|"Geno and Puppetmon" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:The Helper Squad Category:P Team members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Action Hero Category:Non Humans Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters of inconceivable age